THE WARRIOR CATS GO TO NEWPORT!
by Cricketstep
Summary: Jayfeather gets a mysterious prophecy and all the Clans go onto a Silverbird and leave for Newport, Rhode Island!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"Oh, StarClan," gasped Bluestar, the ancient leader of ThunderClan. "I just got a prophecy! It's sooo weird!"

"What is it?" mewed Woollytail of WindClan.

"It is: _All of the Clans will go to Newport, Rhode Island, and buy stuff_."

"OH MY GOSH WHAT DOES IT MEAN?!" yowled Woollytail.

"Idk," she answered. And she walked away.

**Chapter 1 - THE PROPHECY**

Jayfeather and Leafpool were sitting in…THE MEDICINE DEN! And it was really cosy and stuff.

Briarlight was sitting in the corner, and she said..."HI!"

"Hi," mewed Leafpool.

Jayfeather gasped.

"What?" Briarlight meowed.

"I just got…A PROPHECY!" yowled Jayfeather.

"What is it?" Leafpool pressed.

"_All of the Clans will go to Newport, Rhode Island, and buy stuff_!" mewed Jayfeather.

Half of Briarlight's spine shivered. (The other half couldn't 'cause it was…BROKEN!) "Where is Newport, Rhode Island?" she questioned.

"I think it's in—RHODE ISLAND," said Jayfeather.

EVERYONE GASPED!

"Wait. What in StarClan is Rhode Island?" mewed Lionblaze.

"IDK!" said Jayfeather.

"COOL!" said Hollypaw. She ran to her mentor Cloudtail. "Can you teach me some fighting moves I can use on…RHODE ISLAND?" Hollypaw asked.

"What's Rhode Island?" said Cloudtail.

"IDK," Hollypaw said.

**Chapter 2**

Suddenly all the cats from all the Clans went on…A PLANE!

"What is this weird silver bird thing?" asked Stormcloud.

"IDK, but over here it says in these weird symbols…'A PLANE'!" said Littlecloud.

THE CATS GASPED! IT WAS A PLANE!

"Wait…you can read Twoleg?" said Spikepaw.

"I took a course on ," said Littlecloud.

Mistystar and her cats boarded the plane first, because Rowanstar was like, "Ladies' Clans first!" and then he was like, "Wait, what are ladies?"

"This is so exciting!" said Havenpaw. "I wonder what Newport is!"

Her mentor, Mallownose, looked just as mystified.

So they all went into the silver bird plane thingy. Suddenly…THEY WERE IN THE AIR!

"Can we catch birds?" mewed Hootpaw.

"Mmmmmmm, birds," mewed Oatpaw.

"No, sorry," said their Clanmate, Whiskernose. "Maybe when we get their we can 'buy' a bird, whatever _that _means."

Suddenly the Silverbird alighted on the ground. There were a ton of Twolegs shuffling out of the Silverbird.

"Yay!" said Amberpaw. "Can we go out?"

"KK," said her mentor Spiderleg. "Stay close to me though!"

"Okay, Spiderleg," Amberpaw mewed.

**Chapter 3**

THEY WERE IN NEWPORT! A Twoleg came to them and was like, "What are cats doing on a Silverbird?" But it didn't say that, 'cause every cat knows Twolegs can't talk! DUH.

"Hey, Mom!" said Spikepaw to Dawnpelt as they went into a Twoleg nest with the words "ANTIQUE SHOP" on it. "Could I get this weird wooden mouse?"

"Okay!" Dawnpelt meowed lovingly. So she took it and they RAN OUT OF THE TWOLEG NEST! THE TWOLEGS CHASED THEM!

_**MORE COMING SOON!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 4**

"Look!" said Grasspaw.

Stormcloud looked in the direction the light brown she-cat had pointed with her tail. "OH, MY STARCLAN, IT'S A PLACE WHERE YOU GET FOOD!"

It had the words _The Red Parrot_ on it.

"Yums!" said Briarlight, running up to it. She walked in; Icewing, her belly plump with kits, and Hootpaw helped her up the stairs. She looked at the menu. "What is 'blackened mako shark'? I'll have that, please!" Briarlight said to the Twoleg who was waiting their giant mushroom.

The Twoleg looked bewildered, like, What are all these cats doing here?

"And I'll have…um, 'nachos', whatever _that _is!" said Hootpaw.

"Um, could I have some, uh, 'fish tacos'?" asked Icewing. "I'm from RiverClan, I eat fish."

The Twoleg shrugged and walked off. About fifteen minutes later he returned with the food.

"Yum!" said Briarlight. She looked at her blackened mako shark. "This looks amazing! Thanks, bro!"

Hootpaw ate his nachos. They paid and walked out of the Red Parrot.

"I never ate so much in all my life," said Icewing. "That was delicious! I wonder what they added to the fish tacos?"

**_More coming soon!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 5**

A bunch of Twolegs were chasing Dawnpelt, Spikepaw, and Sandstorm (who was with them, JSYK) out of the Antiques Shop. "HELP!" yowled Dawnpelt. "All we did was take a mouse! Isn't everything here _free!?_"

"What's 'free'?" Spikepaw mewed skeptically.

"I have no idea," said Dawnpelt. "It just came to my head.

Suddenly a tabby she-cat banged into them!

Sandstorm gasped. "LEAFDAPPLE!?"

**Chapter 6**

"Who's Leafdapple?" asked Spikepaw.

"She's part of…SKYCLAN," meowed Sandstorm, amazed. "Is the Clan here, Leafdapple?"

"Yes, and it's Leaf_star_," the she-cat purred.

"Oh, LOL, I forgot!" Sandstorm said.

"Haha, that's okay," Leafstar mewed. "I brought my entire Clan here because Echosong got a prophecy: _SkyClan will go to Newport, Rhode Island, and buy stuff_. We were all like, 'What does dis mean?' Suddenly this huge bird came and we climbed onto it and we flew here! Isn't this place just awesome?"

"Yep," mewed Spikepaw.

"Great to see you, Leafstar," meowed Sandstorm happily. "Just wondering, you know Bouncepaw, Rockpaw, Tinypaw, Mintkit, and Sagekit? What are there warrior names?"

"Bouncefire, Rockshade, Tinycloud, Mintfur, and Sagefur."

"'Mintfur'?" gasped Dawnpelt. "We already have a Mintfur in ShadowClan!"

"Clovertail and Patchfoot had some kits." Leafstar kept going, not paying attention to Dawnpelt at all.

"What are they names?" asked Sandstorm, overjoyed.

"They're Sandypaw, Birdpaw, and Honeypaw."

A faraway look crept into Sandstorm's eyes. "Honeypaw…that reminds me of Honeyfern…"

They all jumped as a cat's voice said, "Did someone say my name?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 7**

Sandstorm gasped. "HONEYFERN!" she yowled as she noticed a lovely bracken-colored tabby. _All the StarClan cats came to Newport?_

"HELP!" yelped Dawnpelt suddenly.

Spikepaw turned. A Twoleg had seized her! "Get away from my mother!"

"Sorry, can't talk now, Honeyfern!" said Sandstorm. She and Spikepaw fought the Twolegs away. The Twolegs ran off, whimpering.

"Good riddance!" growled Spikepaw.

"Stay far away," one of the SkyClan cats (a gray-and-white tom named Waspwhisker) added with a snarl.

**Chapter 8**

Briarlight hauled herself along the Cliff Walk happily.

Grasspaw groaned, and Stormcloud mewed, "Why exactly are we doing this, Briarlight?"

"It'll strengthen my forelegs," mewed Briarlight simply.

"Good idea," mewed Hootpaw. "Look at all the lovely…uh…lovely…rocks?"

"Those are Twoleg nests, stupid," mewed Stormcloud.

"Well, _sorry_," Icewing growled, standing up to the little dark-gray WindClan tom cat. "Leave it to ThunderClan to be insane idiots!"

"Hey!" said Briarlight.

Stormcloud gave a low snarl…

**Chapter 9**

"SHIMMERPELT!" called Mistystar, looking all over for the silver she-cat. She was nowhere to be found.

"Did you find her?" Shimmerpelt's sister and brother, Lakeheart and Heronwing, rushed up to Mistystar.

The leader of RiverClan gave a slight frown. "I haven't seen her."

A Twoleg kit was heard squealing by Heronwing. He scented his sister! "I smell Shimmerpelt," he whispered.

Lakeheart gasped as she noticed Shimmerpelt in the Twoleg kit's arm! "SHE'S BEING ATTACKED BY A TWOLEG!"

"Has anyone seen Icewing?" asked Petalfur, coming slowly out of the shade with her kits, Runningkit, Troutkit, and Blossomkit.

Lakeheart, Mistystar, and Heronwing gasped.

"No…" mewed Lakeheart slowly.

_Where was Icewing!?_


End file.
